Microelectrode studies are being conducted in the vestibular nerve and vestibular nuclei of the squirrel monkey (Saimiri sciureus). The goal of the project is the elucidation of the function of the various peripheral end organs in primates and of the ways in which information encoded peripherally is transformed in central pathways. Specific research goals for the coming year are: (1) A study will be made of the central organization of the efferent vestibular pathways and their action on peripheral afferent activity. (2) Work will continue on the functional organization of the vestibular complex. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fernandez, C. and Goldberg, J. M. Physiology of peripheral neurons innervating otolith organs of the squirrel monkey. I. Response to static tilts and to long-duration centrifugal force. J. Neurophysiol. 39: 970-984, 1976. Fernandez, C. and Goldberg, J. M. Physiology of peripheral neurons innervating otolith organs of the squirrel monkey. II. Directional selectivity and force-response relations. J. Neurophysiol. 39: 985-995, 1976.